Gone With the Wind
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: Angin itu membawa sosoknya, ketika ia harus menikmati kebahagiaan. Mereguk segalanya dalam keputusasaan. Membunuh asa yang bergolak.../For ES21 FanFiction Award September/Warning inside. RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Gone With the Wind**

First Episode: Will and Fate. Hope and Destiny

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

Phantomhive © Own the story

Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award: Season of September

_Winter_

**Warnings: **OOC much. Typo and misstypo, maybe. Gaje. Abal.

Don't like, don't read

Mata hazel cerah gadis itu melebar dan mengecil seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi permukaan dahinya yang ditutupi oleh helaian rambut keemasan. Dia tahu kakinya begitu sakit, tapi dia tak bisa menghentikan lajunya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan tanpa ampun, menerpa wajah cantiknya yang tanpa perlindungan. Gadis itu tahu dia mengerang kesakitan—jauh didalam lubuk hatinya—tapi dia tidak mau berhenti. Tidak sekarang.

Kakinya tetap berusaha menembus tebalnya salju yang menumpuk hingga menutupi mata kakinya. Dia tahu kakinya berteriak, minta diberhentikan fungsinya untuk sesaat. Tapi dia mengabaikan seruan itu. Dia abaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk kakinya—seolah ditusuk oleh jarum yang beku—dan terus melangkah.

Dingin. Dia tahu. Dia bukanlah idiot. Tapi mungkin cukup bodoh karena dia nekat menembus malam musim dingin pasca badai salju sendirian. Namun sekali lagi—walaupun sekujur tubuhnya dilanda sakit yang luar biasa dan dianggap bodoh—dia tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kemana sih si bodoh tak punya otak itu?" gerutunya keras-keras—mungkin setengah berteriak—ditengah sunyinya jalanan yang tengah dia sibak. Dan gerutuannya itu tidak berarti banyak, karena suaranya terpendam sempurna oleh deruan angin yang bising.

Matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha menangkap apapun yang terlihat bergerak. Tidak cukup hanya dengan berlari dan berteriak jika dia ingin menemukan pemuda berandal yang melanggar aturan dari manajernya. Setidaknya, begitulah.

Habashira Rui seenaknya sendiri berlari—dengan tujuan untuk berlatih—padahal dia tahu malam ini dingin dan pasca badai salju. Tapi dia tetap ngotot, _kekeuh _ingin latihan. Dia tidak mendengarkan teriakan dari para anak buahnya—anggota klub Amefuto SMU Zokugaku lain—dan mengabaikan manajernya.

Tsuyumine Megu sekarang berusaha menemukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengejarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia, seorang manajer klub amefuto mengabaikan kapten bodoh yang seenaknya sendiri? Tidakkah laki-laki bodoh itu tak menyadari bagaimana khawatirnya mereka?

"Kutendang bokongnya saat aku menemukannya nanti." gerutuan Megu bertambah besar dan kasar, mengingat betapa kesal dan jengkelnya dia pada pemuda itu. Dan khawatir.

**Phantomhive ©**

Pemuda itu tetap berlari dan berlari. Dia tetap akan berlari meskipun kakinya sakit sekali. Dia tetap akan berlari meskipun dia tahu sekujur tubuhnya telah berubah warna menjadi biru, saking dinginnya.

Dia juga tetap akan berlari, meskipun akan membuat paru-parunya tersumbat. Persetan apa kata anak buah tolol itu! Persetan dengan manajer idiot itu! Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah turnamen musim semi, yang sudah didepan mata.

Hei, ini tahun terakhirnya! Dia sudah kelas 3 SMU. Sebentar lagi masa mudanya di SMU akan habis. Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menutup masa mudanya? Tentu saja tidak. Dia takkan membiarkan hidupnya ini sia-sia. Tidak untuk sekarang!

Hanya sekali ini saja, dia ingin berdiri di atas panggung penghargaan, membawa umbul-umbul SMU Zokugaku bersama seluruh anggota klub Amefutonya. Juga bersama Megu. Karena itu dia tak bisa berhenti sekarang! Ini demi dirinya sendiri, demi Zokugaku, demi anak buahnya yang tak berotak dan demi Megu…

"Habashira!" lengkingan seorang perempuan terdengar, merayapi telinganya tanpa permisi. Seketika itu juga ia sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, dan kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia sedang berlatih secara ilegal. Dan sekarang, manajernya yang galak dan menyeramkan telah menemukannya.

Tsuyumine Megu, telah menemukan Habashira Rui yang tengah berlari dan terengah-engah. Dan itu merupakan pertanda buruk bagi tujuan Habashira—yang entah baik atau buruk. Mendesah sebentar, pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan dari manajernya dan tetap berlari. Walaupun ia tahu resikonya, tapi ia tetap _ngeyel_ berlari.

Sayang, cara yang ia tempuh untuk menghindari Megu—mengabaikannya—tidak berjalan lancar. Megu justru semakin gencar berteriak, meneriakkan berbagai macam ancaman. Beruntung, kakinya sedikit lebih cepat dari kaki Megu. Ia masih bisa lepas dari tebasan _bokutou_ Megu.

Tetapi keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Megu, dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. Dia hampir menyamai kecepatan lari Habashira. Dan karena dia sedang terbakar amarah, kecepatan larinya bahkan sanggup menyamainya.

Tidak. Dia takkan membiarkannya. Setelah mata hazelnya berhasil menemukan sosok pemuda berandal tak tahu diri itu, dia tak mau melepaskannya. Dia takkan membiarkan pemuda itu melarikan diri lagi.

Dia sudah tahu kalau Habashira akan mengabaikannya. Habashira sangat keras kepala. Sekeras apapun peringatan darinya—atau dari siapa saja—jika ia sudah punya niat, ia akan nekat melakukannya. Dan, ini adalah salah satu keadaan ter-menyebalkan dari Habashira menurut seorang Tsuyumine Megu.

Hanya karena keinginan egoisnya, dia dan juga seluruh anggota klub American Football lainnya harus bekerja keras. Ia juga tidak menyadari kekhawatiran dan kemarahan seluruh anggota klub amefuto. Dan itu adalah bagian _paling_ menyebalkan darinya. Ia menganggap intuisinya adalah yang paling benar, padahal tidak selalu begitu.

"Idiot!" teriak Megu nanar. Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih lengan Habashira yang terayun karena gerakan larinya. Hasilnya, percobaan pertama tidak berhasil. Lengan panjangnya tak mampu digapai oleh Megu. Namun Megu juga sama seperti Habashira. Dia keras kepala, dan pantang menyerah.

Megu menggigit bibir bawahnya—yang berwarna biru pucat akibat pengaruh suhu—dan menyipitkan mata. Gadis itu kemudian menjulurkan lengannya—tertutupi oleh lengan mantel musim dinginnya yang berwarna krem—sejauh mungkin, berusaha meraih satu saja jari Habashira.

Dan dia berhasil. Jarinya berhasil menggenggam kelingking Habashira, dan akhirnya Habashira berhenti dari usahanya melarikan diri.

Hening. Megu tetap pada posisinya semula—menggenggam kelingking Habashira—dan Habashira masih berdiri, terpaku. Satu-satunya suara yang sanggup ditangkap oleh telinga mereka adalah desisan angin musim dingin.

Habashira menggigit lidahnya, berusaha memikirkan kata apa yang akan ia katakan untuk memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan manajernya. Dan, tak ada satu kata-pun yang terlintas di otaknya. Tapi ia tetap akan memutuskan kecanggungan diantaranya dan Megu.

"Apa si—"

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras yang mengalahkan deru angin terdengar, mendarat di pipi Habashira ketika ia berusaha memecah hening.

"BODOH! Apa yang ada diotak udangmu itu, idiot?" semprot Megu, sedikit mengerang dan terdengar merana. Habashira hanya bisa tertegun, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Megu.

Hening kembali. Mata hazel cerah Megu membelalak, menetap mata hitam Habashira dengan tajam. Pemuda itu tetap diam, sedikit _shock _atas perlakuan perempuan yang berdiri sambil melotot di depannya. Megu memang galak dan menyeramkan, tapi tak pernah sampai menampar muka. Kali ini, gadis berambut keemasan itu benar-benar marah.

"Megu… aku tak bermaksud—"

"Bermaksud apa? Bermaksud membuat kami khawatir? Bermaksud membuat kami marah? Bermaksud membuat kami capek? Sayangnya, jika memang kau tidak bermaksud begitu, kami memang begitu!" Megu berteriak nanar. Tubuhnya bergetar saking marahnya. Apakah Habashira _tidak_ menyadarinya?

Hening, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Keadaan menjadi lebih canggung dan kaku. Habashira menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menemukan kata lain yang bisa menjelaskan maksudnya pada Megu. Ia tahu kalau tindakan ngawurnya ini akan berakibat fatal: kemarahan Tsuyumine Megu.

Satu henbusan nafas yang sangat panjang, kemudian Habashira memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalut. Apapun alasan yang ia katakan pada Megu pastilah langsung di tepisnya. Sulit sekali mengajak wanita ini berkompromi.

"Habashira… aku mohon…" Megulah yang sekarang mengisi keheningan. Kelopak mata Habashira langsung terbuka begitu mendengar suara Megu yang terdengar memelas, memohon. Merana. Dan ketika manik hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan manik hazel cerah Megu, ia terkejut. Mata hazel gadis itu hampir berwarna merah—dan berair.

"Megu… kau… menangis?" celetuk Habashira, spontan. Ia terkejut sekaligus miris. Megu, gadis tergarang di SMU Zokugaku menangis karena dirinya—yang seenaknya sendiri. Walaupun ia tak mau mengatakannya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga.

"Diam kau…_hiks_… Jelek! Kau kira… _hiks_… aku menangis karena…_hiks…_ apa hah?" Megu menjawab pertanyaan Habashira sambil mengusap pipinya, menyingkirkan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir. Walaupun begitu, nada suaranya tetap garang dan mengerikan.

"Aku tahu aku _mungkin_ salah… tapi aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu melakukan _semua ini. _Kau tak perlu mengejarku sampai… sampai seluruh badanmu biru semua…" timpalnya, membuang muka. Ia tak sanggup berhadapan dengan mata cokelat Megu yang tengah berair. Itu membuatnya sakit.

"Kalau tak kukejar, apakah kau akan sehat walafiat dan hidup sampai sekarang? Ini pasca badai, tolol! Bagaimana kalau kau membeku? Bagaimana kalau kau mati kedinginan?" Megu menyentak, masih tersisa isakan dalam suaranya. Matanya menatap Habashira nanar, mengabaikan tatapan Habashira yang seolah jijik melihatnya _menangis._

"Mana mungkin aku akan—"

"Semua kemungkinan itu ada, bodoh! Apa sih yang ada diotakmu itu? Berlari seperti orang gila setelah badai. Mungkin saja akan ada badai susulan! Kalau begitu bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu berlarian?"

Lagi-lagi yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah deru angin musim dingin yang berembus melewati raga mereka. Megu memotong celetukan Habashira begitu saja, tak mau mendengar perkataannya. Hatinya penuh dengan gelombang-gelombang kemarahan setiap kali Habashira membela dirinya. Namun, di akhir dia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan kalau kemarahannya adalah karena dirinya meng_khawatir_kan keadaannya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin kita—klub futbol Zokugaku—meraup kesenangan. Untuk sekali saja. Aku ingin kita menginjakkan kaki di podium, membawa umbul-umbul bergambar bunglon dan mengangkat piala. Hanya itu keinginanku…" Habashira menyeletuk, tak lagi membuang muka. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Megu—sembab, merah dan mengerikan. Suaranya terdengar yakin, penuh percaya diri. Matanya yang hitam pekat menyala, berkilat.

"Karena itu kau seenaknya sendiri?" Megu bertanya, merendahkan suaranya dan mencoba untuk tidak mencak-mencak. Alasan Habashira sedikit menyentuhnya, membuatnya sedikit menimbang-nimbang antara tetap menaikkan suara atau merendahkan suara.

"Kira-kira begitulah… Hal lain apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain berlatih? Aku bukan jenius seperti Agon atau Sena." Jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahu dan menaikkan sebelah alis. Cengiran perlahan menghiasi wajahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku sedari tadi. Tapi cengiran itu tak membantu banyak.

"Tapi kau bisa mengira-ira! Hanya idiot yang berlatih di musim dingin pasca badai salju!" Megu kembali menaikkan suaranya. Habashira seketika kehilangan cengiran anehnya setelah telinganya menangkap semburan Megu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Habashira, frustasi. Ia meremas jemarinya, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau kan bisa berlatih di gym! Tidakkah opsi itu terlintas di otak kecilmu itu?" Megu juga ikut berbisik. Dia juga frustasi. Nada suaranya pasrah, dan lagi-lagi terdengar merana.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi pagi." Jawab Habashira cepat, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Megu.

"Lalu?" Megu berkacak pinggang, tidak puas dengan jawaban Habashira yang terdengar santai.

"Karena itu aku berlari. Kau tahu sendiri… turnamen musim semi sebentar lagi." Sergahnya, sedikit membentak Megu. Habashira sedikit jengkel juga karena Megu tak berhenti memberinya pertanyaan yang selalu mendesaknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Habashira! Itu bahkan masih lima bulan lagi! Kau tak perlu berlatih intensif! Aku punya program. Dan kau tak seharusnya memaksakan diri!" Megu berteriak frustasi. Tidak seharusnya ia menggunakan turnamen sebagai alasannya! Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Megu yang geram. Habashira juga begitu: marah.

"Masih lima bulan? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisiku, kan? Lima bulan itu waktu yang singkat bagiku…" bentaknya keras-keras. Batinnya tak kuat lagi memendam kekesalan. Ia muntahkan begitu saja, dan korbannya adalah Megu.

Megu tersentak begitu Habashira membentakknya. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menundukkan kepala. Tenggorokannya kini tersumbat, tak sanggup menemukan sepatah kata yang sanggup membalas perkataan Habashira. Dia tahu, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Habashira. Dia tahu betul. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sesak.

Hening.

"Megu, lima bulan itu bagiku sama seperti hembusan angin musim dingin tadi. Sekejab, hilang begitu saja…"

**© Phantomhive**

"—sudahlah. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dok. Aku hanya mengembalikannya kemari." Megu berbisik, berdiri didepan kamar pasien Habashira sambil memeluk jaket yang dikenakan pemuda itu untuk jogging. Manik hazel gadis itu menatap lurus kebawah, kearah jemari kakinya yang berwarna kebiruan.

"Tolonglah. Kalau dia terus melanggar aturan-aturan yang kuterapkan, hidupnya bisa lebih pendek lagi…" dokter paruh baya tersebut menepuk pundak Megu dan tersenyum lemah. Di tangannya, berkas Habashira. Matanya yang teduh membuat Megu merasa bersalah telah merepotkannya.

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban Megu. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu, dokter itu melangkah menjauh kemudian menghilang.

"Hfft…" dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya yang berat—seolah ditimpa berton-ton gajah—ke tembok dan memejamkan mata. Keadaan ini terlalu berat untuk dia emban sendirian. Hanya dirinya-lah yang tahu—selain keluarganya—tentang kondisi kesehatan Habashira yang parah. Bahkan anak buahnya tidak tahu.

Habashira menderita radang pernapasan akut. Artinya, ia menderita _tuberculosis._ Musuh utamanya adalah udara dingin dan kecapekan. Kedua hal itu sanggup membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Bahkan, sanggup mencabut nyawanya.

Hal itulah yang sejak tadi memicu kemarahan Megu. Hari ini adalah gilirannya menjaga Habashira. Saat dia kembali setelah mengangkat telepon dari salah satu anggota yang menanyakan kondisi Habashira—karena Habashira jarang datang latihan akhir-akhir ini— dia telah mendapati sebuah kasur kosong.

Setelah menanyakannya pada beberapa suster, akhirnya dia bisa mengejar Habashira dan mengembalikannya ke rumah sakit lagi.

"Nona Tsuyumine, Tuan Habashira memanggil Anda." Suara seorang suster yang lembut membuyarkan lamunan Megu. Seketika, dia membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Menghirup nafas sesaat—menenangkan diri—kemudian membuka pintu geser kamar pasien Habashira.

Tergeletak tanpa daya dengan selang infus menembus kulitnya, ia menatap mata Megu. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Megu. Tentang kondisiku."

Menelan ludah, Megu berjalan perlahan mendekati kasur Habashira. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, kulit Habashira saat tertempa sinar lampu neon terlihat begitu pucat. Bukan lagi terlihat seperti seorang berandalan kacangan seperti yang dikenal orang-orang. Dan Megu miris melihatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Megu bertanya dengan suara serak. Sorot matanya terhadap Habashira masih sama: miris.

"Abaikan aku." Jawab Habashira singkat. Suaranya sama seraknya dengan suara Megu. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap langsung ke mata Megu. Seketika itu juga, gadis berambut keemasan itu terbelalak.

"Abaikan? Maksudmu aba—"

"Ya, jangan pedulikan aku." Habashira memotong pertanyaan Megu. Ia meninggalkan Megu dalam keadaan terbengong-bengong, mulutnya masih setengah terbuka dan alisnya bertaut.

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan kesehatanku. Sudahlah. Asalkan kita bisa menang itu saja sudah cukup…" gumamnya pelan. Kali ini menunduk, memandangi tangan kirinya yang tertusuk jarum dan selang infus. Dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin ikut bermain? Ingin mendapatkan porsi latihan yang sama dengan anggota lain?" Megu menimpali, disusul dengan anggukan singkat dari Habashira. Dan sedetik kemudian, tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Megu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Habashira, sedangkan Habashira masih memandangi tangannya yang terinfus.

"… Aku ingin kita menang. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kau mati. Bagaimanapun juga." Megu mendesah, masih menghindari tatapan mata Habashira.

"Aku juga." Timpal Habashira pelan. Suaranya sedih, penuh keputusasaan. Dan suaranya membuat hati Megu tersayat-sayat. Lidahnya kelu dan tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kesehatan Habashira kritis, sedangkan keadaan timnya juga diambang keretakan.

Hening. Yang menderu di telinga mereka adalah suara hembusan angin kencang musim dingin yang mengetuk-ketuk jendela kamar pasien Habashira. Dua manusia itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kalut.

Megu memikirkan segala kemungkinan terbaik yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak: para anggota amefuto Zokugaku Cameleons dan juga Habashira Rui. Tapi dia selalu menemui jalan buntu. Tak ada cara lain selain tidak membiarkan Habashira beristarahat dan Cameleons harus berjuang sendirian tanpa kehadiran Habashira ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tapi mereka pasti kalah kalau tak ada Habashira…

"Megu…" suara Habashira merusak suasana kalut yang menelimuti ruang rawat inapnya sekaligus membuyarkan angan Megu. Manik mereka seketika bertemu, menimbulkan kecanggungan sesaat diantara mereka berdua. Kemudian gadis bermata hazel itu mengangkat bahunya, memberi sinyal pada Habashira untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan meminta izin pada ayahku agar aku dipulangkan. Aku harus ikut latihan. Aku harus ikut pertandingan pembukaan—bukan. Aku harus ikut disemua pertandingan." Lanjutnya, menundukkan wajahnya dan menggigit lidah panjangnya. Ekspresi kesedihan bercampur putus asa terpatri diwajahnya.

Meskipun begitu, matanya tidak padam.

"Habashira… Itu terlalu beresiko. Untuk kita, untukmu dan juga untuk_ku._" Megu menyahuri, menggenggam jaket Habashira sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Matanya memandang gemas pada Habashira—gemas karena Habashira begitu keras kepala.

"Aku mau mengambil resiko itu." Sahut pemuda itu cepat. Alisnya bertaut. Tekadnya sudah bulat rupanya. Dan entah mengapa sorot mata penuh semangat itu membuat Megu jengkel setengah mati. Ingin rasanya dia menebas pemuda didepannya dengan _samurai_ asli.

"Pff." Megu tertawa tertahan. Melimpahkan emosi yang bergejolak di perutnya dengan cara yang aneh, _tertawa._ Dan tertawanya adalah jenis tertawa yang menghina—jahat. Matanya berkilat meremehkan saat memandang Habashira.

"Kau kira dengan tubuh seperti itu kau bisa mengikuti latihan_ku_ seperti biasa? Dengan tubuh yang tinggal berbalut kulit, dengan kulit pucat seperti mayat, dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang terus mengeluarkan darah setiap kali kau batuk? Menggelikan…" timpalnya sengit, tertawa tertahan seperti tokoh antagonis disela-sela kalimatnya.

"Setidaknya kau tahu aku kuat berlari." Habashira menyahuri, tak kalah sengit. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut hingga rasa sakit menyerang telapak tangannya. Megu, kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Sadarlah Habashira! Kondisimu itu sudah tidak memungkinkan! Latihan biasa saja kau bisa semaput ditengahnya, apalagi latihan intensif! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau berlumuran darah ditengah latihan! Pikirkanlah perasaan anak buahmu! Pikirkanlah perasaan keluargamu! Pikirkanlah perasaan_ku_!" Megu berteriak kencang, histeris. Perlahan, butiran air mata meleleh dari kedua manik berwarna hazel. Dan seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah butiran air yang terjun bebas dari kedua matanya, gadis itu terisak.

Habashira terdiam dibuatnya. Ia tak biasa menghadapi gadis yang sedang menangis. Karena memang Megu sangat amat jarang ia dapati sedang menangis. Dan kini, gadis tangguh itu menangis. Dan alasannya adalah seperti tadi saat gadis itu mengejarnya: mengkhawatirkannya.

Titik inilah, ia merasa dirinya buruk sekali.

Pemuda itu tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Sepatah kata pun tak meluncur dari mulutnya. Lidah panjang kebanggaannya kelu, seolah tak bisa dijulurkan lagi. Hanya suara isakan Megu yang terdengar, mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Bahkan deru angin tak sanggup mengalahkan isakan Megu—merana dan sarat akan keputusasaan.

"…Megu…" hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup meluncur dari mulut Habashira—yang telah kaku dan terasa sakit saat ini. Tak ada kata lain terlintas dikepalanya selain nama gadis itu. Otaknya dilintasi terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Seribu jenis 'mengapa' bertimbulan di otaknya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun." Timpalnya, sembari menghapus air mata yang meninggalkan bekas di pipinya. Setelah dia menghapus jejak air mata disana, dia melemparkan jaket Habashira ke kursi. Lalu dengan hentakan yang keras, dia membuka pintu geser ruang rawat inapnya dan mendapati tiga orang yang dia kenal tengah berada didepan mukanya.

_Anggota klub amefuto Zokugaku…_

Seketika itu juga, raut wajah Megu menjadi panik. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Berarti mereka berdua mengetahui rahasia itu? Rahasia bahwa Habashira terserang _tuberculosis_ akut dan tak sanggup disembuhkan?

"Kalian? Kalian mendengar semuanya?" bisik Megu ketakutan. Dia gemetar. Dadanya naik turun. Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat. Pasti anak-anak buah Habashira akan membuang Habashira. Atau, mereka akan melakukan hal yang diluar akal…

Dan sebuah anggukan yang merupakan jawaban mereka membuat darah Megu surut sampai ke kuku-kuku jari kakinya.

**TBC**

Dengan tidak elitnya

Author's Note: Ergh. Ini menyeramkan. Sumpah, saya baca ulang ini tiga kali, dan saya masih menganggap fic ini gaje abal payah. Detailnya terlalu bertele-tele. Bikin reader bosen. Iya gak? Iya banget. (_ _'' )

Ini rencananya mau dibikin oneshot super duper panjang. Tapi berhubung kepanjangan, jadi terpaksa saya potong menjadi dua bagian. Auh. Saya apdet deh begitu udah masuk beberapa ripyu. Yang jelas, tanggal 25 harus selesai, kan? Iya kan Panitia? :DD

Habashira maupun Megu OOC banget. Habashira jadi kelihatan lemah dan tak berdaya, sedangkan Megu jadi kelihatan lemah lembut dan baik hati. -_-'' #digolok

Yap. Tinggalkan review yah. Jangan mem-fave diam-diam. *PD gilak* Leave a signed review, btw._ Anonymous_ boleh sih, tapi kalau bisa _signed_ sekalian aja bagi yang udah punya akun. Biar mbales reviewnya gak susah. Oke? :)) *alibi*

Review shite, ne? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Gone With the Wind

Second Episode: Desperate

Eyeshield 21 © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

© Phantomhive

Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award: Seasons of September

_Winter_

**Warnings: **OOC banget. Typo and misstypo(s). Abal. Gaje. Minor-chara. Panjang banget. Mbosenin. Hoaahm…

Don't like don't read

* * *

"Kalian dengar semuanya?" Megu berbisik, bertanya pada tiga anak buah Habashira yang tanpa diundang telah ada didepan kamar pasiennya. Nada suaranya setengah ketakutan juga setengah mengancam.

"I-iya. Kami tidak sengaja…" salah satu anak buahnya—yang berambut _spike_ cokelat dengan _piercing _di mulutnya—menjawab. Raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Megu hanya sanggup menarik nafas panjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Terdengar erangan jengkel saat dia menutupi raut mukanya. Dan dapat dipastikan, dia marah—dan juga ketakutan.

"A-anu… kami hanya mendengar tentang kondisi Bos saja. Tapi kami tidak tahu penyakitnya apa…" anak buah Habashira yang lain—berambut hijau _bob_ dengan tiga anting di alisnya—menimpali. Matanya memandang Megu takut-takut. Gadis itu hanya melayangkan pandangan sadis padanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang lagi.

Kalau begini keadaannya, bisa jadi _seluruh_ anggota amefuto Zokugaku tahu. Memang sih para pemuda—_preman_—itu tahu kalau kondisi Habashira sedang tidak stabil dan tidak bisa mengikuti latihan selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Habashira menderita _tuberculosis_ akut.

"Lalu apa tujuan kalian datang kemari?" Megu bertanya, cepat dan tegas. Ketiga anak buah Habashira itu _nyengir_ lebar, kemudian menyodorkan parsel buah pada Megu.

"Kami datang menjenguk. Seluruh anggota klub tahu Bos sedang sakit, jadi kami patungan membelikan Bos buah. Tapi saat kami kemari, ternyata Bos melarikan diri dari sini. Makanya kami tadi ikut mencari…" Pemuda ketiga—godrong ikal dan dicat merah marun dengan kacamata hitam mentereng—memulai cerita.

"Bukan hanya kami kok yang ikut mengejar Bos. Masih ada tiga kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari tiga orang yang mencari Bos. Dan saat kami mendengar manajer sudah menemukan Bos, kami kembali." Pemuda kedua yang berambut hijau menimpali.

"Dan tugas kami-lah menyampaikan parsel buah ini pada Bos." Kemudian pemuda berambut _spike _cokelat mengakhiri cerita, mengangkat bahu.

Megu mendecih. Dengan luwes, dia mengambil parsel buah yang masih digenggam oleh pemuda pertama. Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Pulanglah ke Zokugaku. Panggil seluruh anggota klub amefuto. Akan kuceritakan segalanya."

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

Semua anggota yang berkumpul pada ruang klub pengap milik SMU Zokugaku terdiam. Kepala mereka—yang berwarna-warni—tertunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepala. Mereka semua duduk bersimpuh, menghadap seorang gadis berambut emas yang berdiri sambil terisak.

"Jadi Bos mengidap _tuberculosis_?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari salah satu anak buahnya. Dilontarkan dengan nada tak rela. Nada yang pahit dan menyesakkan.

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi." Megu menjawab, setengah berbisik. Masih terisak. Dia berkali-kali berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Mereka semua terenyuh. Mendengar Bos-mu terserang _tuberculosis_ rasanya seperti mendengar pamanmu terserang penyakit yang sama: menyakitkan.

"Apakah Bos bisa sembuh dan sanggup ikut turnamen musim semi tahun depan?" sebuah pertanyaan kembali diucapkan oleh para anak buah itu. Dari nada suaranya saja sudah terdengar mustahil. Pertanyaan bodoh karena mereka semua tahu keadaan Habashira tak lagi memungkinkan untuk mengikuti latihan. Apalagi turnamen.

Tapi memendam harapan apa salahnya?

"Aku harap ia bisa mengikutinya bersama kalian semua, tapi—" jawaban Megu terhenti. Dia tersenyum getir dan meremas-remas jemari tangannya. Sebutir air mata kembali turun dari manik hazel-nya. "…aku rasa ia takkan sanggup…"

Erangan kekecewaan memenuhi ruangan klub. Megu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya—menutupi tangisannya dan ekspresinya. Serta isakannya yang teredam suara angin yang masih menderu, mengusik ketenangan.

Ini pasti berat. Bagi mereka semua dan juga baginya. Keadaan ini sebuah bencana tak diundang yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung menghancurkan. Formasi _defence _dan _offence_ Zokugaku tak dapat bermain bila tak ada Habashira disana. Satu-satunya _ace_ mereka adalah Habashira.

Dan sekarang sang pahlawan tumbang. Tak berdaya. Lemah. Tinggal menunggu ajal.

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Klub amefuto akan bubar, bila mereka tak bisa maju setidaknya sampai perempat final. Ini adalah keputusan akhir dari yayasan. Dan tak ada yang mau klub ini dibubarkan. Termasuk Habashira.

"Manajer… Apakah Bos akan bertahan hidup sampai setidaknya turnamen dimulai?" pemuda yang tadi—berambut merah gondrong dengan kacamata hitam mentereng—angkat bicara. Pertanyaannya membuat Megu hampir tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

Megu menatap pemuda itu, berusaha menembus kacamata hitamnya dan menatap langsung kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Habashira tidak tahu hal ini. _Tuberculosis_ telah menggerogoti paru-parunya. Dia hanya akan bertahan sampai paling lama dua bulan. Bahkan kita belum memasuki program latihan intensif…"

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

_Habashira Rui_

Saat Habashira membuka matanya, matahari bahkan belum terbit. Langit kota Tokyo masih bertahan dengan warna _cobalt blue_ dan beberapa berlian berwarna keperakan. Dari posisi Habashira, ia sanggup melihat konstelasi bintang musim dingin, yang diakuinya sangat indah.

Kantuk terserap habis dari raganya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tertatih-tatih, ia berjalan menuju jendela. Tangan kanannya menggeret infus. Matanya menerawang, memandangi jendela kamarnya yang gordennya tersingkap.

Tangannya berhasil menggenggam bagian bawah jendela, kemudian berdiri terpaku didepan jendela geser tersebut. Matanya tak hentinya memandangi langit—rangkaian indah itu, ia menatapnya. Rasi bintang Orion. Konstelasi yang dapat dilihat hanya saat musim dingin datang.

Senyum getir seketika terlihat, menghiasi wajahnya yang kusut dan pucat. Helaan nafasnya semakin lama semakin panjang dan berat. Sejuta perasaan mendatanginya, menyesaki dadanya begitu ia menyadari satu hal: hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Bukannya ia tak tahu kalau waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia hanya tak ingin mensugesti dirinya bahwa ia sudah lemah. Ia terus menekankan pada hati dan otaknya bahwa ia masih kuat, masih sanggup mengikuti latihan dan bahkan pertandingan di turnamen musim semi.

Tapi, apalah mau dikata. Meskipun ia berpura-pura sehat, ia tetap tak bisa membohongi kenyataan. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin rapuh. Bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya sakit sekali. Saat ia berlatih di _gym_ rumah sakit, ia merasakan otot-ototnya bagai diputus. Dan semakin sakit lagi tubuhnya ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk _jogging_.

Rasa bersalah melandanya. Jika ia tidak ikut berlatih, ia merasa mengkhianati bawahannya. Tapi jika ia berlatih, ia mengkhianati tubuhnya. Namun diatas segalanya, ia ingin tertawa dan berbahagia bersama bawahannya.

Pilihan apa yang sanggup dipilih seorang Habashira? Semua opsi terasa salah untuknya. Tak ada opsi yang bisa ia pilih. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan _sekarang_? Sebagai kapten Zokugaku Chameleons? Ia hanya akan membuat anak buahnya sedih. _Dan juga Megu…_

Kalut. Ia tenggelam dalam tekanan batinnya sendirian. Menggigit bibirnya dengan gigi taringnya selama beberapa detik, ia memikirkan segalanya. Segala kemungkinan yang terjadi esok hari. Bisa saja nyawanya sudah melayang ketika matahari terbit esok hari.

"Cih." Decihnya kesal, mengelap cairan rasa logam yang mengalir dari kulit bibirnya yang robek. Ia menggerutu, mengumpat dan menghujat. Rasa sakit yang semula berpusat di bibirnya kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah siaal. Kenapa semua menjadi rumit begini?" serapahnya, tertawa dalam keremangan dan kegetiran. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan yang tak tertusuk jarum selang infus. Nafasnya memburu seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin mengekang dadanya.

"Mustahil, eh? Apakah didunia ini ada sesuatu yang mustahil dilakukan?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya berlabuh pada pemandangan dibalik jendela besarnya—menatap keremangan kota Tokyo yang masih ditengah malam. Kabut bertebaran diatas gedung-gedung pencakar langit, sedikit menggelapkan kota Tokyo meskipun gemerlap lampu neon di gedung-gedung _pachinko_ masih sanggup menembus kelamnya malam.

Angin masih gencar bertiup—menerbangkan beberapa butir salju dan membentuk semacam badai kecil—di distrik Deimon. Ia bertiup begitu kencang, terbukti dari jendela kamar Habashira yang selalu bergetar ketika angin bertiup. Kemudian pemikiran sinting melintas di otak Habashira. _Nyengir_, ia kemudian membuka jendela. Tindakan penuh resiko bagi seorang pengidap _tuberculosis_ untuk membuka jendela di subuh berangin di musim dingin.

Dan ia mendapatkan imbalannya. Baru sebentar ia menyesap hawa dingin yang disuguhkan oleh angin, rasa sakit menghujam dadanya. Paru-parunya tak sanggup menghirup udara beku kota Tokyo di waktu subuh. Dengan cekatan, ia menutup jendela dan merasakan dadanya sudah tak sesakit beberapa detik lalu.

Namun tetap saja efek samping dari tindakan bodohnya merayap mendatanginya. Sekonyong-konyong, ia merasakan dorongan untuk batuk. Saat ia mencoba untuk menahannya, ia merasakan perutnya seolah dihisap dan paru-parunya kering—padahal ia menderita paru-paru basah. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menuruti tubuhnya.

"Uhuk uhuk…" ia terbatuk—hebat. Tak berhenti selama beberapa detik. Yang mendengarnya pasti akan tahu kalau batuknya sangat kronis. Dahaknya harus segera dikeluarkan.

Tetapi, Habashira alih-alih dahak yang keluar, darah yang mucul. Benda jahanam berbentuk cairan yang terasa seperti besi dan berwarna merah seketika merembesi mulut dan kerongkongannya, membuatnya merasa seperti vampir.

Batuknya tak bisa berhenti selama kurang lebih tiga puluh lima detik. Maka sebanyak tiga puluh lima milliliter darah mengucur keluar dari bibirnya. Lidahnya tak bisa mengecap apapun selain besi dan hemoglobin. Ia sangat membenci ini—saat batuknya kumat dan darah merembes keluar tanpa ada yang menyuruh.

Mengambil nafas dalam sekali, ia lalu mengelap daerah mulutnya menggunakan lengan piyamanya. Kemudian dihadapkannya telapak tangan berlumuran darah itu didepan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, dalam perut pemuda itu timbul hasrat untuk tertawa—getir dan pahit.

"Ahahaha. Lucu sekali aku ini… Sudah jelas-jelas tidak akan berhasil. Ini memang mustahil." Desisnya disela-sela tawanya—pahit, getir dan tak menyenangkan untuk didengar. Ia tetap tertawa, seolah kekeras kepalaannya seolah hal yang sangat lucu. Namun tetap saja, tawanya tak seperti tawa menyenangkan.

"A… ah… ha ha… P-padahal aku tahu ini mustahil. Kenapa aku mengharapkannya, ya? Ha… ha… ha…" ujarnya, sedikit tersendat karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Ia masih terbahak-bahak, menertawakan kekeras kepalaannya seolah itu hal yang sangat lucu—padahal tidak sama sekali. Saat tawanya mereda, ia kembali memandang telapak tangannya yang masih berwarna merah. Dan, ia menyeringai—putus asa.

"Kenapa semua harus terjadi padaku?" bisiknya, seolah mendramatisir monolognya. Sekonyong-konyong, air mata merembesi manik gelapnya. Kali ini Habashira menyerah pada lolongan batinnya. Menyerah pada takdir dan jeritan hatinya yang membabi buta.

Secepat air mata Habashira bergulir turun, secepat itu pula hujan salju turun dari awan beku berwarna kelabu.

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

_Tsuyumine Megu_

Matanya tak bisa terpejam. Berat karena air mata yang terus membuncah dan tidak bisa berhenti sejak tadi. Yang melintas dibenaknya adalah rapat dadakannya dengan para anggota klub amefuto Zokugaku. Dan juga Habashira.

Adalah Habashira yang paling dia khawatirkan saat ini. Dia tahu betul manusia macam apa Habashira Rui itu. Dia mengerti betul gejolak perasaan apa saja yang menerjangnya. Dan semua gejolak itu ia pendam sendirian, mencoba memecahkannya seorang diri.

Kali ini, Megu tak bisa membantu banyak. Dia tak bisa menenangkan hatinya dan memberinya opsi yang sanggup ia pilih. Semua opsi yang disodorkan seolah tekanan bagi kedua bilah pihak. Tak ada yang akan merasa diuntungkan. Semuanya akan memberi kerugian.

Opsi pertama: Habashira menyerah. Ia menyerah pada semua harapannya tentang kemenangan. Jelas ini tak bisa dijadikan alternatif. Ia menyerah, berarti tumbang sudah harapan seluruh anggota.

Opsi kedua: Habashira nekat. Ia mempertaruhkan kesehatannya dan nekat bertarung _full time _di _front line._ Ini juga sama saja. Kalau Habashira nekat, akan sama pada opsi pertama. Habashira bisa saja terbunuh, dan Zokugaku akan kehilangan Habashira.

Kedua pilihan semuanya berujung pada satu hasil: hilangnya Habashira.

Kembali, sesak dan pening menghampiri raga gadis berambut emas itu. Diusapnya dadanya seolah sanggup meredakan sakit yang berpusat disana.

'Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

_Zokugaku Chameleons_

Sudah larut malam, tapi para anggota Zokugaku Chameleons enggan meninggalkan ruang klubnya. Semua membisu, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yang terpeta dalam benak masing-masing tentu saja kabar buruk tentang Bos tercinta mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu Bos Habashira mengidap _tuberculosis_ akut yang membahayakan nyawanya. Tentu saja ini memberikan kekagetan pribadi di hati masing-masing.

"Hei gendut! Benarkah Bos akan mati dua bulan lagi?" pemuda cungkring berambut a la _yankee_ dengan semir pirang bertanya pada _lineman _gembul penuh luka dengan wajah om-om. Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menggeleng inosen seperti babi idiot.

"… Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Semua pilihan, seperti yang manajer bilang, tidak menguntungkan kita." Sahut sesorang, disusul gumaman setuju oleh anggota lain. Dan kembali suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening. Hanya desahan nafas berat dari hidung masing-masing yang dapat ditangkap oleh daun telinga mereka.

Tak ada yang sanggup berkata-kata selama beberapa menit. Tak ada pula yang berniat memecah hening. Memangnya dengan mengatakan pertanyaan berulang akan membantu keadaan? Jutru akan memperkeruh.

"… Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Habashira. Begitu inti pembicaraan kali ini, kan?" celetuk seorang pemuda bertopi maling hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Alisnya mengerut.

"Iya. Tapi mau dipikir sampai botak dan ubanan-pun tidak akan ketemu jawabannya. Justru akan memusat pada satu kesimpulan yang tidak akan menguntungkan kita sama sekali." Timpal teman didepannya. Ia menghela nafas, menyesal seolah hal ini mempengaruhi hidupnya.

"Benar. Tapi aku juga tidak usaha dan kerja keras kita selama setahun terakhir ini kandas ditengah jalan. Sia-sia kalau kita tidak ikut turnamen…" pemuda yang duduk paling depan—wakil kapten Zokugaku Chameleons—menyahuti. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam seluruh anggota Zokugaku—terlihat kesakitan.

Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang sanggup menjawab argument dari wakil kapten mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba ada seorang junior mengangkat tangan sambil nyengir.

"Saya punya ide. Tapi saya rasa ide ini harus dibicarakan dulu dengan seluruh tim dan manajer."

"Katakanlah."

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

"Tolonglah! Ini demi kami semua!" Megu menggigit bibir mendengar permintaan para anak buahnya. Mereka semua _dogeza_, bersimpuh tepat di sepatu _sneakers _Megu yang berdebu. Bingung, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang mau mengambil resiko sebesar ini. Kecuali kau niat bunuh diri.

"Aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Hanya saja… kurasa aku tak bisa memintanya untuk sengaja mengalah. Kalian harus mengalahkan mereka dengan segenap usaha kalian." Bisik Megu, menimbang-nimbang. Dia menelengkan kepalanya kekanan kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat.

"… Pokoknya, aku akan berusaha…"

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

"Keh? Main dengan teri-teri sialan seperti kalian? Tidak usah, ya." Suara diseberang ponsel Megu berdengung dan bergaung ditelinganya, membuatnya sakit. Mendengar jawaban Hiruma—kapten klub amefuto SMU Deimon yang terkenal seperti setan, atau memang sebenarnya setan— membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Tolonglah, ini demi kami semua, Hiruma. Kau tahu sendiri keadaan Habashira bagaimana, kan?" Megu berargumen, berusaha membujuk Hiruma mau melaksanakan latih tanding dengan Zokugaku Chameleons minggu depan. Ya, itulah permintaannya. Permintaan anak-anak buah _sialan _itu.

Habashira tentu saja sudah tidak bisa bermain dan terjun di lapangan. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Karena itu, mereka memikirkannya. Ini semua. Mereka memohon diadakan latih tanding dengan Deimon dan Hiruma—musuh utama Habashira—dan meminta mereka untuk sengaja mengalah.

Permintaan itu diterima oleh Megu. Hanya saja dia keberatan jika para Deimon Devil Bats harus sengaja mengalah, karena itu seperti penghinaan pada Habashira. Karena itulah sekarang dia menelepon Hiruma, memohonnya untuk menyetujui usulannya.

Tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hiruma. Alasan? Karena Zokugaku Chameleons lemah.

"Tentu saja. Lidah sialan itu sedang sekarat karena paru-paru basah sialannya, kan?" Hiruma menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, kali ini saja. Bantulah kami. Kami sangat membutuhkan kalian. Ini agar Habashira tidak memaksakan diri lagi terjun ke lapangan…" Megu berbisik, hampir terisak setelah mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang.

"… Kalian terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Lagipula, manajerku berteriak-teriak menyuruhku menyutujuinya. Aku tidak mau diteriaki oleh manusia aneh itu. Jadi jawabannya adalah ya, manajer Zokugaku sialan." Dan jawaban dari mulut Hiruma membuat Megu menahan nafasnya. Sebutir, air matanya turun.

"Terimakasih, Hiruma!"

"Ke ke ke. Tak perlu berterimakasih. Kau hanya perlu kerja rodi selama sepuluh tahun." _Glek._

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

_Seminggu kemudian,latih tanding SMU Zokugaku dengan SMU Deimon_

Ini adalah kali pertamanya sejak ia masuk rumah sakit ia diizinkan untuk menghirup udara segar dari luar. Yang membungkus tubuhnya adalah _sweater _rajutan warna hitam dan _gakuran _putih yang biasa ia kenakan. Wajahnya kusut dan pucat. Ia masih membawa-bawa tiang infus bersamanya. Bahkan kini lebih parah. Ia harus rela duduk di kursi roda.

"Megu, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku kalau ada latih tanding?" suara Habashira serak dan berat—berair. Matanya memandang Megu sayu, terlihat sedikit kecewa. Megu tersenyum.

"Karena kita menyiapkan kejutan untukmu, Habashira. Ini adalah persembahan dari kami untukmu." Ujar Megu ramah, berusaha menahan tangis disela-sela kalimatnya. Habashira mengangguk, kemudian menatap lapangan amefuto SMU-nya dengan pandangan sayu.

Akankah pemandangan saat warna hijau dan merah bertabrakan kali adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia lihat? Mengambil nafas dalam sekali, Habashira kemudian menutup matanya.

Angin berhembus. Salju berterbangan terbawa olehnya. Angin itu melewati tubuh Habashira, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut gelapnya. Ia tetap menutup kelopak matanya—seperti berusaha merasakan nafas dari angin.

Dan saat peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi, Habashira tetap menutup matanya.

* * *

**© Phantomhive**

* * *

Peluit ditiup dua kali, tanda pertandingan berakhir. Keadaan saat ini seimbang antara Zokugaku Chameleons dan Deimon Devil Bats. Megu berteriak histeris, tertawa senang karena sanggup mengimbangi _top team _unggulan majalah Monthly American Football.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka, tim yang tidak ada apa-apanya sanggup menyeimbangkan keadaan dengan tim puncak yang bahkan menumbangkan Teikoku Alexanders. Bukankah itu sebuah pertandingan yang layak untuk ditonton? Setidaknya, Zokugaku tidak tampil memalukan.

Kemudian Megu menyadari, selama sembilan puluh menit terakhir ini dia terus berada di _bench _pemain sambil berteriak-teriak member dukungan. Dia belum menyapa Habashira barang sedetikpun—bahkan saat _half time_.

Tergopoh-gopoh, gadis itu mengunjungi Habashira yang masih duduk tenang di kursi rodanya dalam keadaan menutup mata. Dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, Megu mengguncang tubuh Habashira.

"Kita seri! Kita seri, Habashira! Kita bisa seri melawan Deimon!" girangnya, sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Tapi tanggapan dari Habashira adalah diam. Bahkan tidak membuka kelopak matanya. Megu mengigit bibir.

"Habashira?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Habashira?" mengguncang tubuhnya juga tidak membuatnya mendapatkan jawaban.

Tertegun, Megu meraba wajah Habashira—yang menjadi pucat pasi—kemudian menitikkan setetes air mata.

"Setidaknya kau tahu kita bisa menyeimbangi Deimon. Dasar kapten bego."

* * *

**FIN**

Dengan tidak elit sekali

* * *

Author's Note: Yo. Jahe is in the line. Ini endingnya maksa banget. Klise lagi. Habis saya males bikin yang mendetail. Sori yah. #digebukin.

_Sorry for bad time skipping and bad ending_. Yakin, saya sangat kurang puas sekali dengan episot ini. Awalnya kayaknya bagus gimanaa, ternyata endingnya gaje kayak gini. Flame.

Review? Flame will be used to heat up my room. :D


End file.
